Baby, It's Cold Outside
by KellethMetheus
Summary: Daniel is feeling a bit scroogy can Vala lift his Christmas Spirits


**Author's Note**: Wrote this last year for the fruitcake exchange on lj and thought I'd share.

~0o0o0~

Dejected, Daniel sat on his couch staring at the depressing bare Christmas tree, it looked more like Charlie Brown's than the beautiful one he'd pictured when he bought it. Boxes of sad and neglected decorations circled his feet. Daniel knew he should decorate the tree but he just didn't want to, not without...

Two days ago in the grocery store, he'd introduced Vala to his neighbor, Harry Henderson. The guy had poured on the charm and whisked Vala away without a second thought. Each time she'd laughed at something Harry said, Daniel felt a knife in his heart.

Daniel tired to tell himself that it wasn't that _he_ wanted Vala, but he really didn't like the smooth and oily salesmen, who seemed to be very adept at selling himself, to have her. After all Vala was a beautiful woman, who seemed to fling herself at any man, well not just any man, it was usually him. If he was honest with himself, it had been a very long time since she'd made those googoo eyes at anyone but him.

Daniel knew he should stopped lying to himself. Vala had taken his heart and soul, the little space pirate, liar and thief had snatched them in that first encounter on the _Prometheus_. It had just taken him three years to realize it and now it might be too late. There was no one to blame but himself.

Only one question remained, had she given up on him? Had he missed his chance to be happy? Getting to his feet, Daniel crossed to the window watching the lightly falling snow, and made a promise to himself: next time he saw Vala, he would tell her how he felt, and nothing would stop him.

A hesitant knock sounded on the door. Daniel headed toward it deciding he would send whomever it was away, because he just didn't want to see anyone right now. "I'm really quite busy-" Daniel stopped mid-sentence when he saw it was Vala standing on his porch with her arms full of groceries.

"Darling, how are you and Merry Christmas." Without waiting for him to speak she pushed her way passed him and into the house. "Close the door would you, it's cold outside. I brought these for the party tomorrow. I remembered the last time I was here all you had was a can of tuna and a carton of sour milk. I really should be getting ready for my date tonight with Harry but I know you too well. You forgot all these thing when we went shopping the other night." She stopped and looked around the room. "Daniel, I thought the tree and the house was already decorated?"

Daniel looked around at the boxes. "I started but I found I didn't want to do it alone. I mean I haven't opened these boxes since my parents died. I found them a few years ago when I cleaned out Grandpa Nick's house. I can't believe he kept them for me."

"It's a good thing he did or your house would look awfully funny tomorrow." Vala plunked herself down on the floor and began to rifle though the boxes. "Well, I'm no expert but it looks like you have everything we need. Where do we begin?"

Her look was so expectant that Daniel sat down beside her finally feeling in the Christmas spirit. Maybe he hadn't missed his chance. "Lights, it's always the lights."

~0o0o0~

Daniel looked in the box and saw only a few decorations remained to be put on the tree and he made a choice. Leaving Vala to finish up, he lit a fire,casting a warm glow around the room, making it feel more like home.

Standing up, he looked over at Vala. She stood beside the tree with the twinkling lights casting a beautiful glow around her. She had never looked more beautiful to him.

Knowing he had to keep her here, Daniel headed into the kitchen to whip up a batch of hot chocolate. He had forgotten a lot of things the other night at the store but he had bought her favorite kind of hot chocolate.

As Daniel came back into the room Vala was edging toward the door. "I should go now before the storm gets worse. If I don't leave now I might get stuck somewhere in between. There's a lot I need to do tonight before my da-" She stopped, her chin raised and she sniffed the air. "Is that hot chocolate for me?"

Daniel sat down on the floor and patted the space beside him. "Why don't you come over here and find out." He held out a cup for her .

Vala only looked at the window for a moment before sitting down beside Daniel and taking the cup of hot cocoa topped with whip cream and marshmallows. Bringing it close to her face she sniffed, "Yummy, _After Eights_. Is it the powder or did you actually melt some inside?"

"I melted them of course, the way you like it."

She looked up at him and he froze. She had a blop of whip cream on her nose and Daniel had the urge to kiss it off.

"What is it, why are you looking at me that way?"

Daniel waited for her to make a comment and come on to him as she had before, but instead she sat back and pulled out a small compact.

"I have whip cream on my nose, why didn't you tell me?" She grabbed a napkin and wiped it away and the moment was lost.

With a contented sigh she took her first sip. "Oh, Daniel, this is heavenly." She snuggled in next to him. "You're the only one who indulges my chocolate addiction."

Feeling brave Daniel put his arm around her and pulled her closer as he brushed a kiss on the top of her head. "Only the best for you, Vala."

Vala stiffened slightly and pulled away. Her voice sounding strange as she spoke. ."The tree is beautiful. I really love these Earth holidays. My planet had nothing half as wonderful. There was a the harvest and planting celebrations but those had more to do with mead and ale than anything else." She took a sip. "Then Qetesh came back and it all ended. The only holidays were for her and about her, and that there wasn't enough food."

Daniel wrapped his arm around her, holding her close. "You're here now and they're free. Have you ever thought about going back?"

Settling into his embrace Vala sighed. "No, there is nothing for me there, but I've spoke to the SG team members who have visited my planet. They tell me my people are doing well, so they don't need me to return and dredge up bad memories"

Unsure just what to say, Daniel squeezed her hand. There was so much he wanted to say, to tell her but the words were trapped in his throat by fear. Vala didn't speak either, instead she laid her head on his shoulder. Not wanting to break the spell he relaxed.

A few minutes later the wind slammed into the window and Vala jumped. Untangling herself from Daniel, she headed toward the door.. "I should go." She looked at the clock. "I want to look my best for Harry, after all he is taking me to some swanky party tonight. One with cocktails and canapes. I still have to..." Vala drifted toward the window away from the door. "It's getting worse out there and I really should leave."

"Stay for lunch. I ordered too much food last night and I need some help eating it." Taking her hand, he led her to the couch. "I'll be right back." He darted toward the kitchen, only to stop. "Also when we're done, I'd love some help finishing the decorating since I can't seem to do it myself. The tree wouldn't look half as good if you weren't here."

Vala's voice was hesitant. "I guess so, but I shouldn't stay much longer, I mean..."

"Good. I'll be right back." And he disappeared into the kitchen before she could protest.

Daniel came out of the kitchen bearing a collection of take out boxes and set the tray down on the coffee table and handed Vala a plate and chopsticks. "What would you like? It's all very good."

She glanced at the darkening sky, but grabbed the chow mien instead of leaving. "I guess I can help, after all you have no fashion sense, but after we're done I really should leave. It's getting late."

Once they finished eating, they placed the garland, foil bells and stars , all around the room. The last thing to be hung was the mistletoe. Daniel was putting it in position when Vala brushed passed him on the way to the was an awkward moment when the two of them ended up nose to nose. Daniel was sure that he heard a hitch in her breath when their bodies connected. Vala stopped, looking up at the sprig of berries and leaves.

"Samantha told me about this plant. When two people are caught underneath it they are supposed to kiss and I'm not to fly in the face of tradition." She leaned forward, puckered her lips and stopped to wait for Daniel to make the next move.

Closing his eyes, Daniel lifted is hand to cradle the back of her head and his lips hovered above hers- then the door bell rang .

Reluctantly, Vala stepped out of the circle of his arms. "That will be my taxi. I should go, they told me this is the last fare for the day. They are shutting down. If I'm leaving, I have to go now."

She once again headed toward the door but Daniel caught her hand. "Please, don't leave me. I couldn't bear to loose you too."

Daniel could feel her tense as she pull her hand from his grasp. "What do you mean? Are you afraid I'll get hurt in the blizzard out there or is there something else you want to say to me, Daniel? Because you have been acting very strange today, you've scared me with how nice you're being."

"I don't want you to go out with Harry tonight. Stay with me, please?"

There was another knock at the door. "If someone wants a taxi they've got two minutes and then I'm leaving." They heard the drivers boots stomp down off the porch and down the walk.

"Why now Daniel?" She turned to face him her hands on her hips. "Just because someone else is interested in me? Do you want to destroy it so I can't be happy? Why Daniel, why?"

"I don't want you going out tonight." Daniel got to his feet and paced the room. "Do I need a reason, I want you to stay here with me-" Running his hand through his hair, Daniel stopped pacing. "Look at that weather! Nobody can drive in this. No, you aren't going anywhere."

Vala stomped to over to Daniel and poked him in the chest. "Why, Daniel, could it be that you're a jealous little man, who can't stand the fact that I have changed. That I'm beautiful and some other man might want me? Could it be that I'm no longer a damaged little flower, who needs you to save me."

"No, you don't need saving. You never did, I just don't want to live without you by my side. I was afraid of the something happening to you, because of me. I thought it was good enough that you were here, as part of the team but the thought of loosing you to some other man, just-"

He cupped her face. "I could bear for the woman I love to walk out of my life without telling her how I felt. So Vala stay."

The lights flashed once before going out, leaving the room lit only by firelight. . Bending closer he kissed her in the flickering light. "Stay with me because I love you." Then he scooped her up in his arms carrying her over to the fire. He set her down, pulling the feather duvet up around them.

"Oh, Daniel, why didn't you say so." She leaned forward. "I only went out with Harry because I thought you didn't want me, that I wasn't good enough for you. I was tired of being alone and I wanted someone to hold me."

Kissing her nose, he cupped her cheek. "Don't worry, I'm never going to let you go. Not ever again."

* * *

><p>Leave a review it really does make me smile. I like to hear what you guys think. <strong>:0)<strong> I've been feeling a little romantic lately so I dug this one and a few others out to share. There will be another one next week called Fruitcake...? or you can look it up on my website. Just google me and you'll find me or you can go to my profile page and follow the link.


End file.
